Golden Connection
by dal.disco
Summary: Damen holds his end of the bargain, and leaves until the end of summer. Meanwhile, Roman stirs up a new plan and Ever is left doubting everything once again. Ever/Jude
1. Chapter 1

**_Golden Connection_**

**ONE**

I cried my eyes out. Haven was comforting me, which made me feel even worse. It made me feel so selfish. I should me be the one comforting her. Not the other way around. Haven had died, and been brought back to life by me. Tricked by Roman, as all problems in my life seem to be starting.

"He'll come back." Haven assured me.

"No he won't. He's not just taken the Twins to Salem. He's taking a time off from me. Well, more like giving it to me." I explained, as I hugged my pillow.

"After everything that happened with you. He's still convinced he's not my soul mate, so he's left me again." I couldn't believe it. I was so angry with him.

"I don't get it. You guys, you've always had a special connection. It's something I truly envy!" She said, and then she looked at me. Her stare fading, as she bit her lip.

"That could have been the whole immortality thing…" She trailed off. "Oh shit, I'm sorry! I'm not helping!"

"Can you just give me a long hug?" I said clearing my tears. Haven nodded with a smile.

The next day Haven and I rolled into the store. Jude was already there, sweeping the floor.

"You've got an appointment in about ten minutes." He said, and then turned to Haven. "You, here. Happy sweeping!" He tossed her the broom.

"You know Swiffers really are better than this." She said, and rolled her eyes.

"Brooms are the strongest of all everyday household items. Why do you think witches ride them?" He smiled, a cocky in your face smile. I couldn't help but stare. He caught me doing so. I turned away quickly, cheeks burning.

At the end of the day, Jude was sitting on the floor, trying to get me to read all sorts of weird medium things. I wasn't really paying attention, and neither was Haven. Who was too busy with drooling over Jude.

"And, you're not paying attention." I heard him say.

"Yes, I am." I lied.

"Right. Look, if you don't feel like doing this today, you can tell me. I don't mind."

"Okay." I said, and stood up. "Haven, let's go."

She followed orders, but kept starring at Jude.

"I don't get, why you just don't go for it. He's dreamy."

I shrugged the question. Ignoring it completely.

"Okay, you're in love with Da-" She stopped. "He who must not be mentioned." I threw a lazy, irritated smile at her.

"So, is it okay if I ask him out?" I was shocked. I felt my heart burn, and my body itch in the weirdest of places. Blood was rushing faster, everywhere.

"Sure." I managed to get trough my teeth. I felt her stare in my face.

"Are you sure?" She said with crossed arms.

"Entirely." I thanked God she didn't know how to read my mind yet.

"If you say so." She added.

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Purely fiction, of fiction. Pardon any and all errors.

If you like it (or hate it) let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I was a little tired at work. Because I'd spent all night tossing and turning in my bed. I put my wig on, and walked out to the desk to wait for my first client.

"What kept you up?" Jude asked from behind. I turned to see him, and gave him a weak smile.

"I don't know." I replied, in all honesty.

"Is it, erm, him? I know what he did, Haven told me." He said, and I laughed weakly.

"No… Actually, I hadn't thought about that since Monday night." Then it hit me. I hadn't thought about that since Monday night. It was Wednesday now. That meant a whole day went by without me thinking about Damen leaving me, again. I didn't know if you feel scared, or glorious.

"You've got your wig on wrong, here let me help." Jude said, and walked up to me. He started moving the wig around, and pushing hairs out of my face.

"There." He smiled. I smiled back. And then it felt it, a strange sensation, as I looked right into his eyes. My heart was warming, my knees were trembling, and my stomach was doing cartwheels. I couldn't breathe.

"Haven, she asked me out." He said, pulling away from my stare.

"Is that okay with you?" He asked, and I frowned.

"Why would ask that?" I crossed my arms. He sighed heavily, and started searching for the words inside his head.

"I don't know." He managed to say.

"You should be the one taking the precaution here, I mean, she works here, you're her boss."

"And she's your best friend." He said, and for some reason, I wanted to hug him. His aura seemed so inviting, and so caring.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable." I bet that one sentence was the reason why. I turned as I felt the client come in. We didn't speak for the rest of day after that.

After work Jude and Haven left for the beach on their own. Leaving me alone, to close up the shop. Of course, I wasn't alone.

* * *

Sorry about the shortness. But, I promise it gets better. :) Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Of course, I wasn't alone. I was with my enemy, whom I was bounded to.

"The full moon is approaching. Are you really going to get rid of me?" Roman smiled, leaning against the wall.

"Yes." I said, ignoring his existence completely.

"Ever, darling. You do realize that you and that gross little boy with the awful hairstyle, have a deep connection. I've been watching you with him all day. It's really impressive. And I bet, it's the reason your precious little boy left, right? He couldn't size up to the competition? Or was it because he couldn't sleep with you, so he left to find someone who could?" I threw a book at him, which he avoided.

"Aren't we feisty today! Ever, dear, have you heard from Miles?"

My eyes flew open.

"What have you done to Miles?"

"Well, I am in the mood for some risotto." He said, avoiding the question.

"Leave Miles out of this! Aren't you happy that you've separated Damen and me? And that you've proven I'm like you? Aren't you happy yet?" I said, on the verge on tears.

"No, Ever. I will never be happy. You know that to be fact, since you took the only thing that ever made me happy."

_She had it coming_. I thought, and then Roman laughed.

"So do you." Had said that, he left.

I was left alone in the shop. Crying. I picked myself up, before closing the store and calling Haven.

"Have you heard from Miles?" I asked frantically.

"No, why?" Haven sounded a bit pissed; I could sense Jude next to her.

"Call him. Email him. I don't care, just get a hold of him!" I said, as I drove home in a frenzy.

Sabine was there with Mr. Munoz, but I couldn't care less. I entered quickly, and ran up to my room before I could be talked to.

What was I going to do now? Go to Italy? Out of the blue? What about work? What would Sabine say? I couldn't leave Haven here alone, since she was staying with me. What would Damen say? He had to be there with me, I couldn't go there without him.

I heard my phone ring, and I quickly picked it up.

"I called him, but no answer. So I called the camp, to see if they put me trough, and they said he wasn't there."

"What do you mean he wasn't there?"

"They say he never registered." Haven sounded really worried now, but not half as worried as I was.

"Come home, Haven. We have to talk." I swallowed hard after hanging up. I started breathing deeply. Trying to not think that all hope was lost. Maybe he got lost. Or maybe he met some hot Italian guy. I started crying again.

Haven walked trough the door, and I hugged her. Then I felt Jude was downstairs.

"You brought him here?" I asked, and she nodded.

"I didn't think it would be a big deal." She responded, and I rushed downstairs. When I saw him, with the same aura as before, the caring and inviting one. I had no choice but to run up to him, and bury my head in his strong, sweet smelling chest. His arms tightened around me, and all those feeling rushed back in. The knees were the first to go. So much so, I lost my balance for a second. Jude helped me down to a chair.

In that Sabine came in, followed by Mr. Munoz.

"What's going on?"

"Miles is having a horrible time in Italy. He called us earlier to see if we could go get him, because he says that people are mistreating him. " Haven said with grace.

"Oh my God, really? That's horrible." Sabine said, as she sat down next down next to me and started stroking my head.

"Well, I did read an article about racism in Italy, they say it's pretty bad in some places. The Italians are really proud people. But I'm sure that's not it, maybe he's overreacting. Has he called his parents?" Mr. Munoz added.

"No, he doesn't want his parents to know. Since they were so proud of him going in the first place." Haven was a great liar.

"That's just horrible…" Sabine said.

"I could go and look for him, if you want." Jude offered.

"I could accompany you. I actually went to Italy once. Well… I went to Vatican City…" Mr. Munoz said.

"Well, why don't you all go together?" Sabine said, and I felt something, it was if this was the beginning of something great.

"I have to stay behind, because I have a LOT of work to do. But, you're all on vacation." She smiled. And I looked at Haven, whose face was half filled with excitement, and the other half with disappointment. We were going on a euro trip with our History teacher, in the summer. Then I looked at Jude, whose smile was a reassurance that everything was going to work out.

"Let's do it." I smiled, and looked at Jude once again.

"Okay then, I'll get to buying the tickets on Expedia." Sabine smiled, and Haven rushed up stairs.

"I have to start packing!" She said, and Jude laughed.

"She's a jumpy one." He added, and shot me another smile.

"I better go too, Good night everyone!" He said, before exiting the house.

A couple of minutes later Sabine walked into the room.

"Everything all set. You'll be changing planes in New York, and Amsterdam." My eyes widened again.

"Are you okay, Ever?" She asked, and rushed to my side.

"Yeah, it's just wow, I've never been outside the states, an in a matter of days I'm going to be half way around the world." Visiting the places where my soul once lived in another body. And possibly in love with Jude. While I'm going to be with Jude… Oh my God. Jude and me, together in Amsterdam.

* * *

This should be interesting now? Right? xD Anyways, thanks for reading! 3


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY! I am so very sorry, my computer died, I lost some (most) files. It was all very tragic. But, long story short, this was saved. And I do plan on finish posting them. So, stay tuned. And again, sorry. 3

* * *

We said our goodbyes to Sabine and got to the terminal. Haven was flirting with Jude, shamelessly in front of Mr. Munoz. Who seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"Sixteen A, this is our terminal. It should be less than hour until we start boarding. We made it in good time." He said with a smile, and sat down.

"I need to get gum, Jude would you go with me?" Haven said with a smile, and practically dragged Jude with her. I rolled my eyes, and Mr. Munoz caught me.

"I don't get why you don't do anything, if it makes you so uncomfortable." He commented and I shot a nasty stare at him. Since when doe she get off making comments like that. I decided to ignore it, and walked over to a magazine stand.

Both flights were uncomfortable. Mainly because Haven wouldn't shut up. And Mr. Munoz was so uncomfortable by the flirting, we kept starring at me. Basically begging for me to do something about it. But I couldn't.

And then there was the horrible turbulence, when we were nearing Amsterdam. Apparently there was a weird storm-like weather. That was not only rare for this time of year. But also very strong. So much so, that we landed by miracle because the rest of the flights were cancelled.

"I thought Amsterdam was supposed to be gorgeous in the summer time!" Haven complained. I wanted her to shut up. This was just horrible. Mr. Munoz walked back to us, after talking to an airport official.

"The airport hotel is full, they said that a bus was going to leave in about half an hour to the nearest hotel. Do you guys want to go, or stay here?" He asked us, I starred over at Jude. Being in the streets where we once roamed, possibly as lovers was not in my plans.

"Let's stay here! I mean the storm is going to clear soon, right?" I asked Mr. Munoz.

"Actually, Ever, they said it was going to last a couple of days." My jaw dropped in terror. A couple of days? This was not happening to me.

"Then let's go to the hotel. There's no way I'm sleeping in the airport." Haven said, and Jude nodded. I wasn't happy, but if there was no other option. I had to go along with it. I looked at Jude, and hoped upon hope he wouldn't start to remember.

We got on the bus, and it drove us to a big fancy hotel. But when we got there. A staff member came outside with a banner that read NO VACANCY. The driver drove on, to the couple of next hotels. Most of them where full, or out of our budget. There was no way we could pay two thousand dollars per night. We were one of the people left, when the driver stopped at a small Inn.

"This is cheap, and quite nice." He said to us. The other group of people, a family of five rejoiced. Haven blurted out a negative comment, but I didn't quite hear it. I was too busy noticing my surroundings. Specially a building with a purple flag, and a balcony full of flowers. I could tell what they were, but they had a very weird green color to them.

"Ever! Come on!" Haven said, motioned for me to get off the bus. As soon as my feet felt the ground, I felt something very strong. I lost my balance for a moment.

"Ever, are you okay?" Jude said, holding on to me. "You look really pale, let's get you inside.

He put my arm around him, and helped me walk into the inn. Once there everything felt so warm, so cozy. So familiar. I lost my balance again.

"It's probably the Jet lag!" The mother from the other group said. Mr. Munoz nodded to this.

"Yeah, it's that." I agreed, and smiled at everyone. Of course I knew, it was because my past life. My memories, they were flooding back inside my head. And I was trying to prevent that. I could feel them, trying to break in. One by one. Making my head hurt.

"Welcome to the Gallery!" The hostess said with a smile. "It's two parties if not incorrect." The mother nodded, and so did Mr. Munoz. They proceeded to check in.

"Okay gang!" Mr. Munoz said, in his lame teacher tone. "Jude and I are in the Room Three A, and you girls are in Three B." I grabbed the keys, and my things and headed up the stairs. I didn't need to know where it was I just knew.

I grabbed the keys inserted them in the keyhole, punched the door, and opened it. I entered the room, and threw all my things in a corner. I was scared to look outside the window.

"Did you foresee that the door was jammed?" Haven asked me, and I snapped out it. Remembering she'd been behind me all the time.

"No… I remembered." I said in a low voice. Regretting as soon as I heard it.

"You remembered?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me something?"

"There's nothing to know Haven, I remembered it from a dream."

"Oh, okay…" she said, but she knew I was lying.

* * *

Thanks for reading! And again, very sorry. For those who waited, I love you and thank you for your lovely comments. (:


End file.
